Film-grade homopolymers have traditionally been used in the manufacture of films, sheets, and similar articles. Recently, a resin blend using a base material of C2–C3 random copolymer and an additive of a Zeigler-Natta catalyzed ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer has been shown to exhibit improved film properties (such as impact strength, tear strength, tensile strength, and tensile modulus) compared to film-grade homopolymers. Since the ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer, for example TAFMER available from Mitsui Petrochemical of Tokyo, Japan, is relatively expensive compared to conventional film-grade homopolymers, it would be desirable to discover alternative additives that cost less than the ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer but provide equivalent film properties. Similarly, the discovery of additives that provide further improvements in film strength with little or no increase in cost would also be desirable. For some applications, it may also be desirable that a film exhibit a lower tensile modulus and thus feel softer. In other cases, improving the clarity of a film might be important. The present application addresses such needs.